Ladi G
Biography Da Brooklyn bred, Ladi G brings that straight fire! It’s that ‘let the lyrics speak for themselves’ type of lyricism. Instead of the ‘over done drugs and guns while living out gangsta fantasies over rhymes’ or ‘the look at me I’m sexy, don’t worry about how I rhyme’ styles. Ya know the type of flow common among the current crop of chick rappers today. Ok nice intro right, but you’re still asking yourself, who is Ladi G? Ladi G is a 21 year old female emcee that hails from the borough of Brooklyn and appeals lyrically to both guys and girls. Her vocal tone commands attention from the first syllable to the last and leaves you wanting more! Don’t just take my word as a writer… I introduce her debut mixtape ‘Starring Ladi G and The Co-Stars’, her follow up mixtape 'Multiple Personalities', various freestyles & remixes and the anthemic single ‘So Brooklyn’, as well as the collaborative single "Get This Money" with label mates Ace Sinna and Ya Boy Skolla under the We A Problem brand as evidence for the world to judge for themselves! Ladi G is a female emcee that possesses what she calls ‘that original Brooklyn aura’. She writes her own rhymes and realizes a record contract is a privilege not a birthright! A student of the game, this femcee cares more about rocking rhymes than a Rolex. Ladi G’s a female emcee who thinks it should be more about your talent than your looks that sells records! She has the capability to allow you to see the world through her eyes from the vivid pictures she paints! Attacking the scene like the world is her canvas; Ladi G is smooth yet rough, rugged and raw with her style of wordplay! Ladi G is not ya average or typical female artist. For the last few years she has been honing her craft and building a buzz throughout Brooklyn. Now it’s Ladi G’s time to shine! Oh and as for the Rolex, she plans to cop her a few of those in the near future. It’s never just about that though, but more about her skills. After she gets her feet wet in the rap game, she plans to get involved in every other aspect of hip-hop! It’s that Brooklyn pride that makes her want to continue the legacy of Brooklyn emcees. Paying homage to those before her like Biggie, Jay Z, MC Lyte and many other BK Bombers who have repped the Borough! “It motivates me harder and makes me wanna step my game up cause one day I want to be known as a Hov, or a Biggie to Brooklyn,” states Ladi G, who seems to possess an old soul. She credits Marvin Gaye, SWV, Aretha Franklin, Tina Turner, Monica, Brandy and others as the stars that performed on the soundtrack of her youth! It is the family support she has always received and the loss of her brother that keeps her on her grind. “My brother was my best friend and the one who believed in me the most,” shares Ladi G, who was given the name by a middle school friend. “The loss of my brother really hit home for me. It was really hard for me. Because He believed in me so much, that keeps me goin, and gives me that no quit drive.” It was after watching Bab’s from Diddy’s ‘Makin The Band’ that influenced her to start writing rhymes and Jay Z’s last two albums that influenced her to pursue being a full-time rhyme thrower! Her debut single, ‘So Brooklyn’ has already built up much anticipation in the thorough pre-promotions efforts by Ladi G and her management company The Next Phase Entertainment LLC. This coupled with the collaborative single "Get This Money" with label mates Ace Sinna and Ya Boy Skolla, the early response from DJs nationwide, writers and record company execs alike has been astounding. Just the presentation of her singles and mixtapes alone allures that ‘So Brooklyn’ is much more than a cool title! From this point forth, when you think BK Swag, you will think Ladi G. Ladi G is focused and has her eye on the big picture. She aspires to be an artist with longevity that will be entertaining Music Lovers heads for years to come, all while staying true to herself. “I want people to go away being able to connect with my music and respect where I’m coming from,” offers Ladi G. “I want to leave them seeing things from my point of view, know how I feel, and what it means to be from Brooklyn.” Ladi G is currently taking her time working on her debut album as well as a new mixtape, and projects with artists in both Africa and Italy! The old adage of Music is my passion is more than just a mere motto or catchphrase, but a way of life for her! As a fan of hip hop she would like to see ‘more original music and more realness.’ She feels hip-hop is coming full circle and when asked what she believes is truly missing in today's Hip-Hop; she responds “I’m missing,” without hesitation! There is no doubt that the Hip Hop industry is in for a treat!! Ladi G is coming and she’s bringing the heat!!! You will now be returned to your regularly scheduled program, already in progress, after a brief word from our sponsors… Although I doubt you will ever wanna go back! Mixtapes * 2010 - Starring Ladi G & The Co-Stars - Street Album * 2010 - The 7 Days of Ladi G - Street Album * 2011 - Ladi G's Facebook Top 12 - Street Album * 2011 - Multiple Personalities - Street Album * 2011 - We A Problem Vol. 1 - Street Album * 2014 - T.E.R.D The Evolutionary Rap Diaries Singles * 2009 - So Brooklyn * 2011 - It's Ok ft. Stefon * 2011 - Gorilla Paper ft. K'le DaVinci * 2011 - Look At Me (with Ya Boy Skolla as We A Problem) * 2012 - Get This Money (with Ace Sinna and Ya Boy Skolla as We A Problem) * 2015 - Bounce * 2015 - Salvador Dali Collaborative Songs *2010 - A Rappers Motivation (I'm Here) Remix *2012 - De Voltr Ruez Remix - Ladi G/USA, GeeCee & Burru Velhu/Mozambique, & Jazz P/Suaziland Music Videos * April 21, 2011: Ladi G - The Way * July 26, 2011:Ladi G & Ya Boy Skolla - Look At Me * Mar 1, 2011: We A Problem ft. Ace Sinna, Ladi G and Ya Boy Skolla - Get This Money * Jan 5, 2014 Love Rants https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pW0TmdOedkc * Super Thug Remix Ladi G & Ya Boy Skolla Links * Ladi G's Facebook Page * The Next Phase Entertainment LLC Facebook Page * Ladi G - We A Problem Site * Ladi G's YouTube Channel * We A Problem YouTube Channel * We A Problem Facebook Group Page * Ladi G Web Site * Ladi G Twitter Page See Also * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of American rappers * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of South Florida Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Category:Hip Hop Category:Rap Music Category:Female Rapper Category:Mixtapes Category:Rap Groups Category:East Coast Rappers Category:Southern Rap Category:Brooklyn Rappers